New Girl
by GlassAngel13
Summary: This is the story of inuyasha and kagome plus someone special. a girl named angel shows up saying that she is kagome's new protector. the girl is the most powerful demon alive. she has the power to kill, harm, and heal. in this story it proves how she


Chapter 1 

"YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT SCHOOL!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT…I am going back to my school and that's that!" Kagome walked off to the well, Inuyasha tried to stand up but the spell hadn't worn off.

"You know Inuyasha why don't you just go with Lady Kagome back to her time instead of putting yourself in the ground?" Miroku said standing next to Sango, she sweatdroped and turned towards Miroku…

SLAP (haha Miroku) 

"You pervert!" Sango said and kept hitting him with her boomerang. "Kilala, do me a favor and give Miroku his bath" Sango said sweetly to her pet. Miroku didn't understand this so asked, "what bath?"(Lol this is soooooooooo funny!).

Inuyasha stood up since the spell had worn off and ran after Kagome.

"I can't believe how much of a stubborn, ignorant, selfish jerk he is," Kagome mumbled angrily under her breath, "All he does is think of himself _and_ eat Ramon noodles". "Is that really all he does or do you just miss the point of protection?" A shadow asked. "Who are you?" Kagome asked frightened, "what do you want with me?" "Ok one I am not the big bad wolf, two I did not eat lil' red riding hoods grandmother for breakfast so don't worry, and three you are not lil' red riding hood." The figure said, "My name is Angel, are you Kagome?"

"Yes"

"Good. I am Angel, your new protector" The girl named Angel bowed before Kagome. Kagome is of course still confused so we need to explain why she needs a protector.

"Kagome as you know you are a miko so I must explain that all miko's have protector." Angel said, "I am a hanyou cat demon. Do not tease me for what I am. Come I will take you back to your camp." "I have school though, my mother is sick and she needs me to be with her. I need to go home!" Kagome cried frantically. "No you need to stay here where you are safe."

"GET AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, "BARA KOTZU!"

"You cannot get through my barrier, demon" Angel said when the dust settled, "I am Lady Kagome's protector. My barrier cannot be penetrated by the strongest attack in the world. No need to waste your energy".

How is that possible? Inuyasha thought, "Who are you?" Inuyasha said.

"I am Angel guardian of miko's. I am the strongest demon in the world. You wanna a fight I'll give you one hell of one" Angel was trying not to smile but couldn't help herself, "Inuyasha, I'm fine. Angel is just like you, she's a hanyou. She's my protector."

Inuyasha looked the girl up and down trying to find her weakness but on the outside she had none.

"Lets settle this fair and square…Kagome sit over there where you wont get hurt." Angel said pointing towards the woods, "Hey! I tell her where to hide!" Inuyasha shouted. "Yes well, _Inuyasha_, I am her protector I protect her now."

"I swear I'm going to tear you apart for touching my Kagome" Inuyasha yelled, "WIND SCAR!"

Angel easily dodged the attack. She smiled and attacked herself, "Is that the best you can do? FIRE BALL!" Inuyasha was hit full blast on his chest and was thrown back against a few trees'.

Angel fell weakly to the ground then got up to help Inuyasha with his wounds. Inuyasha had a broken back and a couple of broken ribs. Angel took out some purple, blue, and green stones to place on Inuyasha's chest.

Angel's hands lay upon the purple and green stones; Inuyasha felt the stone's grow hotter and hotter until he couldn't stand it anymore. Inuyasha began to scream as Angles hands glowed in a white light, and then there was no pain anymore.

Angel collected her stones and placed them in a new pouch for protection. She helped Inuyasha to his feet.

"I am sorry for hurting you, brother," Angel said with sorrow in her voice. Inuyasha grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet. He held the girl hanyou out in front of him.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said. Down when angel and Inuyasha together, "you should be ashamed of yourself, Inuyasha. She just saved your life!".

"Yeah, after she tried to take it!"

"I didn't mean it!" Angel said with tears in her green eyes, "If I meant to do it I would have let you die!"

Tears started rolling down her face as she collapsed on the ground from weariness.

**Hello good people. This just sort of came to my mind. You might think its weird but this girl I made isn't somebody I made up. Its in honor of my best friend Hailey. I need more inspiration for the next story so plz review and give me tips. Remember I appreciate critizism and complements.**

-Angel G.


End file.
